


More Fun for Peter

by Unne



Series: Fun for Peter [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: Barely had Derek adjusted to the fact that this couple of perverts somehow managed to drag him into the madness they called their relationship, an awful realization hit him like a brick. His uncle was nowhere near done with him. He wanted more.





	More Fun for Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Derek could see it coming, really:)
> 
> Many thanks to my poor beta Muykke.

"You should try it one day, you know", Stiles breathes out as he lands on the couch beside Derek, exhausted and heavily panting. "It is a life-changing experience".

"And suffer seeing his smug self-satisfied face till the rest of my life? No, thanks, I will pass. Comfort hug?", Derek smiles encouragingly and throws his arms open.

"Hell yes", Stiles mumbles and climbs Derek's lap before the werewolf can blink. The teen is wearing only his boxers and smells like sweat, cum and Peter's salvia. Delicious, thinks Derek and buries his nose into Stiles' neck crook. His boy is all soft and pliant and obviously well-fucked. Peter coaxed him into the bedroom an hour earlier by dangling a new pair of leather handcuffs in front of the boy's nose and Stiles followed him like a donkey follows a carrot on a stick. They invited Derek to join them, but he said he was tired from the previous night exercises (Stiles and his love of spit-roasting are tiresome even for a werewolf). Derek had a vague feeling that Peter didn't buy his explanation as the manipulative bastard winked at him from behind Stiles's back and be Derek damned if he has ever seen a wink so dirty in his life. His vague feeling turned into conviction a few minutes later as Peter made a point of being quite vocal in his bossing Stiles around.

"That's it, baby boy, arch your back for me, offer me that pretty ass of yours".

"Legs wider". Slap. "I said wider"

"Take it, take it. I know you like it rough, don't you dare to hide it. Moan for your Daddy, tell me exactly how much you love his dick"

"Arhgh, it hurts, it hurts, Daddy, please I can't..."

"You can and you will, because I tell you so. I will fuck you as hard as I want and as long as I want and you will take it all and be grateful. Are you grateful, sweetheart? Or maybe I should stop and leave you empty and hard for nothing, hm?"

"No, please, Daddy, sir, Peter, please"

"What are you asking for, baby boy?"

"Your dick, please, sir, I need it, please fuck me as hard as you please, I will take it, I am yours".

Derek can clearly hear the moment when Stiles surrenders completely and imagines him sprawled on the bed under Peter, whimpering at every violent thrust. He shoves his hand into his boxers and starts stroking himself, synchronizing his movements with the sounds of flesh-on-flesh slapping from the bedroom and Stiles' moans. Peter is so good at knowing Derek's secrets. He knows that listening to them fucking turns Derek on as much as it did when he was just a silent observant to their shenanigans. And Peter is very willing to oblige Derek in this particular kink.

"Come on, sweet boy. I know you can do it. I know you can come on my cock only. Come for me. You can come now, pup"

And as if he was waiting for exactly this permission, Derek came too, splitting his hot semen all over the precious Italian table (God, Peter will kill him).  
Stiles takes a while to recover from what seems to have been an overwhelming orgasm, so when he appears out of the bedroom and finds his way into Derek's lap, Derek is able to think straight. Or at least so he hopes.

"Really, Derek, let him top. He can do magic with his wand", Stiles, a cunning little shit, whispers in his ear and Derek is very grateful that Stiles is too tired to lift up his head and see him blushing.

"Awful Harry Potter pun means you are too tired to converse right now, come on, let me take you to bed", Derek says to avoid discussing this sensitive subject for a thousandth time and lifts Stiles up effortlessly to take him to the guest bedroom (he is nowhere near ready to face Peter who could smell his arousal and probably guess its' cause). The teen is half asleep before they get there. Derek tucks the blanket around his darling and considers the possibility to take a nap beside him as he hears a soft and threatening voice from the living room, "Come here, pup" and trots obediently to his uncle. Really, Derek hates himself sometimes.

* * *

To tell the truth, self-hate wasn't on the top of Derek's concern list when it happened for the first time. Barely had he adjusted to the fact that this couple of perverts somehow managed to drag him into the madness they called their relationship, an awful realization hit him like a brick. His uncle was nowhere near done with him. He wanted _more._ Of course. Peter Fucking Hale always wanted more. He wouldn't settle with his nephew and Alpha following his every order in bed at first call. A total submission was the only outcome that could satisfy Peter's enormous ego.  
But he is my uncle, Derek thought taking a thick cock into his mouth for the first time. Stiles was peacefully sleeping just a couple of steps awayc, exhausted as fuck, quite unaware of Derek's shame. 

"Just like this, pup", Peter smoothed Derek's muffled whining. "Nothing wrong about it. Incest is frowned upon mostly because of inbreeding danger. And nobody is getting pregnant here, right?"

But I am the Alpha, Derek thought the very next night as he was fingering himself hastily after receiving a text from Peter who casually informed him that he had dropped Stiles home safely and was coming to the loft to fuck him against the wall. As Derek had correctly assumed, Peter didn't bother much with preparation that time and took him fast and rough, whispering filth in his ear.

"Do you like it, Alpha mine? Do you like to surrender? To handle over the control to someone else?".

"Yes, yes, yes, God, yes!", Derek sobbed out in release. 

What wiuld Stiles say if he saw me like this, Derek thought next week as Peter tied his hands behind his back, pushed him face down on the bed and unbuckled his belt with clear intentions. Stiles was waiting for them at home to pick him up for a dinner out, so they had to be quick.

"Tell me what I should do to you, Derek"

"Please, punish me, sir".

"For what?"

"For being a brat".

"You've been a brat since the birth, pup. That might take a while. Shouldn't we call our baby boy and tell him to get to the loft instead of waiting for us?"

"Please, Peter, no, not that. I will do anything, just don't make me do it in front of him", he begged hopelessly.

"Oh you. Afraid he won't love you any more if he sees you like this? Tied up, helpless, willingly offering me your glorious ass for beating?"

"Peter, sir, please..."

"Hush, pup. I bet you will say please a lot in the next half an hour. I wish Stiles could hear you beg for my cock, for you will soon, right, sweetheart? I don't think we will have time though. You will have to wait through the dinner, you will have to help me make him come afterward. And only then, when our baby is sated and fast asleep and if you are a good boy, I will put my dick inside you. If you beg nicely, I will even consider letting you come on it. How does it sound?"

"Excellent", Derek surrenders completely.

"Excellent", Peter repeats. "Now count with me, pup. That's one."

Derek shuddered under the belt and thought that yes, that is so wrong. But hell, that feels so good too.

* * *

So Derek hates himself and yet trembles with anticipation as he follows the sound of his uncle voice to find him in the living room.  
_Oh oh. We are in trouble._ Derek's inner wolf whines as he sees Peter standing over the damned table with arms crossed and face unreadable.

"I don't even know, pup. How did you expect me to react to this mess?"

"Cuddles?", Derek ventures hopefully.

"Not exactly", Peter shows his teeth.

* * *

"You bastards!!!" Stiles hisses, clearly outraged. 

"Babe?" Derek mumbles as his brain tries to process the change in the circumstances, which - given that he is diligently licking his own cum from the table - takes some time and effort.

"How could you?!" Stiles screams and looks like he is about to start throwing heavy objects at them any minute now. "You guys could at least have wakened me up for playing!"

"Now, baby, don't be ridiculous. You are awake now, please, come here and join the party!" Peter smoothes, his dick still buried deep inside Derek's swollen ass.

"Don't you babe me, motherfucker! I bet you've been fucking about behind my back since the start. I fucking knew it!!! That was the endgame, right, Peter? Who needs a petty human Stiles, when you can have this?!", and Stiles gestures frantically at the very naked Derek, still frozen on his hands and knees in front of the table, let it burn in hell.

"Stiles..." Peter tries his dom voice, but for once it doesn't affect the furious teen.

"Shut up, Peter! You have planned it beforehand, right? Using my poor ass as a bait? Fuck you! And fuck you too, Derek! You know what? Fuck each other and be happy!" Stiles spits it out like a curse and storms out, grabbing his clothes on his way.

"And what the fuck are we going to do now? Peter?" Derek looks helplessly over his shoulder, still too stunned to move.

Peter takes his time to rise and adjust his clothes, then he helps Derek up as well.

"Now, nephew", he says too calmly. "We are going to apologize". 

"Repeatedly" he adds with grim determination.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
